ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Quinn
Moscow, Russia | music =''"California King Bed" by Rihanna | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Professional RPG Wrestling | previous_efeds = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical, submission | signature = Scissor kick Flying Lariat Standing overcastle STO | finisher = Wirebomb (sit-out spinebuster, applied to light opponents) Kilt Twister (irish whip pullback into a gut kick, followed by a DDT) Shining Wizard to Boston Crab | trainer = Boris Quinnovski | debut = PRW Standards of Excellence: March 6th, 2011 | accomplishments = 2x SYW Womens Championship 1x PRW Cyanide Champion (1x with Jasmine Mitchell) | retired = No }} Bella Quinn (born January 9, 1989) is a Russian professional wrestler, currently wrestling for Professional RPG Wrestling. She previously wrestled at Scotland Youngland Wrestling, winning the Women's Championship twice. Early life Bella was raised by her father, Boris Quinnovski after her mother died at birth. Boris was an avid sports fan, which led to Bella gaining an interest in football, rugby and wrestling. At the age of 12, she played for a local Siberian youth football team. However, she gave up football to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Her father, a retired professional wrestler, trained her. Scottish Youngland Wrestling She joined Scottish Youngland Wrestling at the age of 18. During her tenure, she won the prestigious SYW Women's Championship twice, held by previous greats like Dane Daphne and June McTain. For the majority of her stay, she held the title before losing it to Kerry Black. Professional RPG Wrestling Bella Quinn was first spotted in PRW attacking then Cyanide Champion Obsidian, attempting to win the title. She failed in her attempt, but 3 days later, made her debut in a match against Lucy Hawke. Shortly after the match, Quinn attacked Cyanide Champion Casey Jones Jr. in the showers. After successfully defeating Isabella Dell at Blackout, she attacked Casey Jones Jr. once again. Continuing her tirade of backstage attacks, she, along with her tag partner Jasmine Mitchell, attacked Cyanide Champion Michael Shocker, disguising as backstage workers before initiating the attack. The two won the Cyanide Championship in the process, leading to Michael Shocker quitting PRW only a few days after. Quinn and Mitchell held the title for three days before dropping it to Casey Jones Jr., who's attack was a long, elaborate one involving feces, trucks and Commissioner Richard Anderson getting an erection while watching on a closed circuit camera. At Chaos the Clown's Three Ring Circus, Quinn was part of Violence, Party of 3, a team compiled of herself, Sylvia Wrath and Lucy Hawke. Quinn's tag partner and valet, Jasmine Mitchell, was managing the team. VPo3 successfully defeated The Funky Hitmen, the team made up of Malik Logan, Travis Levitt and Ernie Sutton. After the match, VPo3 went looking for the Dufranes, only to leave Hawke in a dumpster, collecting her the following morning after Hawke had finished a passionate fling with then-virgin Tom Oddicus which only got interrupted when Oddicus contracted tetanus by cutting himself with a piece of broken glass during premature climax, leading life partner Tulk Togan to point and laugh at him all the way to the hopsital. Prior to Mitchell's match at Apocalypse, VPo3 spent time out having a picnic in Chicago. Chaos ensued as a bunch of university students started whistling at the women, whom were training Mitchell. Wrath threw a rock at the boys, before making an escape. Mitchell went on to win the match against Bradley Sanders, using some of the advice presented by the trio. Unfortunately, both she and Quinn were arrested for some of the antics perpetrated by Mitchell shortly after the Pay-Per-View. The two were released with a warning and a set of fines, and Bella was court-ordered to make her boyfriend a sandwich. Quinn started to gradually become a fan favourite due to her involvement in Violence, Party of 3 and sexiness. She also assisted tag partner Jasmine Mitchell to a Cyanide Championship victory, attacking and borderline-molesting Hill, Billy Bob in a storage room. However, Mitchell dropped the title 3 days later to fellow VPo3 wrestler Sylvia Wrath, who was drunk along with Lucy Hawke. Hawke and Wrath would later on attempt to perpetuate a drunken threesome with league commissioner and sex symbol Rich "1hpu2" Anderson. He would angrily shoo them from his office, citing indecent behavior and general lewdness as being inappropriate. VPo3 were knocked out of the Trios tournament by Team PWA and then Bella went and hung out with her boyfriend, Rob, and they shot up the place with custom-made machineguns, including threatening league commissioner Rich Anderson at gunpoint for his lunch money, at which point he shat his diaper and handed it over. Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:PRW wrestlers Category:Woman